Communication systems and architectures have become increasingly important in today's society. One aspect of communications relates to maximizing bandwidth and minimizing delays associated with data and information exchanges. Many architectures for effectuating proper data exchanges can add significant overhead and cost in order to accommodate a large number of end-users or data streams. For example, a large number of T1/E1 lines may be implemented to accommodate heavy traffic, but such lines are generally expensive and, thus, usage of each one should be maximized (to the extent that it is possible) in order to achieve a system benefit per-unit of cost.
It can be appreciated that circuit switched data is generally present on the backhaul and the challenge is to convert that into packet switched data such that additional IP traffic can be added to this data. This could maximize the bandwidth available on the backhaul. From another perspective, the bandwidth required to support the circuit switched data should be reduced where possible.
A number of time slots (e.g. within a T1/E1) are often idle or unused. Other patterns may include repetitive voice data, silence data, user data, or control data. Recognizing this inefficiency allows some of this idleness to be eliminated, as the only information that should be propagating along the backhaul is information that is unique. Other insignificant data segments (e.g. silence, certain control information, etc.) can similarly be accounted for and eliminated from the traffic flows to produce an increase in available bandwidth. The following are candidates for suppression (i.e. not transmitted over a given IP E1 from BTS site to BSC site): 1) idle/unallocated time slots; 2) idle TRAU; 3) silence TRAU; 4) error sub-rate/channel; 5) HDLC idle (repeating 7E flags); and 6) GPRS idle/repeating PCU/CCU.
Hence, by removing much of the overhead, a new frame (or super-frame) can be built that is much smaller. The new frame can be packetized and then sent across the backhaul. This would achieve a reduction in bandwidth required to communicate information from one location to another and/or reduce the number of E1/T1 lines between a base transceiver station and a base station controller.
In some cases where a backhaul packet is lost, due to physical errors or link congestion, the entire subrate sample set is retransmitted for the purpose of re-synchronizing the receiver. This re-synchronization method results in the transmission of the largest allowable backhaul packet size. The subsequent indiscriminant transmission of a large backhaul packet, when the backhaul network is already or nearly congested, contributes to congestion and indirectly results in additional lost packets. This creates an intractable congestion situation, ultimately affecting user conversations.
Accordingly, the ability to provide a communication system that consumes few resources, addresses error issues, optimizes bandwidth, and achieves minimal delay presents a significant challenge for network operators, service providers, and system administrators.